beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
King (4D)
This page is for the Legend Blader from the Metal Saga. For King from the original series, click here. King (王, Ou) is one of the main characters of the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is one of the Legendary Bladers; specifically a Solar System Blader who represents the planet, Mars. He battles ferociously with his Legend Bey; Variares D:D. Physical Appearance King is a dark skinned greek who is small and slim built and is still quite muscular. He has dark blue spiky hair that hangs over his head and is quite unkept. He has blue eyebrows and light blue eyes. Interestingly, King's hair turns white and becomes raised and spiked up when his Legend Aura is rising. He wears a sleeveless dark red shirt with black fingerless gloves.He appears to wear a silver belt with a yellow gold sphere in the center, as well as a holster of some kind. He also wears dark black shorts with white lines on them, open-toed sandals and a necklace that is blue and has a "charm" on it. Personality King is a kind, competitive, and fun-loving individual who respects his roots but always looks to the future. King may be a bit arrogant but only because he longs for competition, his love for beyblade boots his ego but it's a friendly one at that. This is why King is very compatible with friends such as Masamune Kadoya, as he like Masamune is willing to take on any challenge and loves to find fun in a bigger challenge. Beyblade: Metal Fury TBA Background King grew up in Greece where he was resented because nobody was stronger than him. Because his power is too great and dangerous, the people took away his Beyblade and forbid him to join in battles. One night, when he was shouting to himself how unreasonable his punishment was was, he caught sight of a beam of light which landed on a nearby ruined temple. Upon arrival at the ruins, King spotted a new Beyblade buried in the rubble which he kept for himself. Destiny had brought him; Variares D:D. Beyblade ' Variares D:D25px: King's Primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fury. It was hidden in Greece after The Legend Blader's passing and later earned by his bloodline; King. It is a defence type, dual rotation beyblade with two modes to optomize both attack and defence. Special Moves *'King of Thunderstorms' - Variares Focus' It's Great Legend Power, Drawing it from mars into itself then explodes waves of this condensed power to inflict damage apon the enemy. The energy glows a bright red and circles around Variares before expanding. Battles Gallery Anime Manga Trivia *Compared to the original King, some things they share in common are their white hair, and dark skin tone. *King resembles Helios from Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching-hot Invader. Their hair style are similar and their face designs. *His Beyblade's beast is the Greek god Ares whose Roman equivalent is Mars, the planet his Bey represents. *In the Beyblade: Metal Fury ''official art, they have recolored King's eyes to green. In the Japanese artwork and TV show, ''Metal Fight Beyblade: 4D, his eyes are blue. Category:Metal Fury Character